New Found Old
by illlogic
Summary: It seems that our young Mister Potter has a few secrets after all...Can he hide behinde his mask for much longer? Includes Slash, Pirates and general mischief! Some OC characters involved. Warning violent langage, death, and violence! enjoy!


_Prologu_e

Large dark clouds covered what would have been a starry sky; the wind howled and battered anything its path –including a small bedroom window on number 4 privet drive. With a long groan and then a loud bang the window burst open and the loud clacking of the shutters disrupted the quite room. The blast of cold air that streamed through the disrupted window blew relentlessly over the prone figure a young man. His hair was messed about and the blanket blown off. With little more then a hitch of breath a bleary green eye opened to glare disdainfully at the fluttering window. The jeweled eye closed for a few moments before the languid body was hoisted out of bed. With a yawn and a small stumble the young man headed towards the window but, instead of shutting it and falling back asleep he stood at the windowsill and –with a sort of detachment- looked out over the sprawling suburbia.

His face stood emotionless for a long period of time as he lent against the stained wood. It was much later into the hour that his eyes flashed with emotion and small smile escaped. That is, if you could call it a smile, instead of a warm feeling it gave an eerie warning towards any observer (it could be called a blessing that there weren't any). It was strange that even at a distance that no human could see the young man recognized his companion. Of course he was never ordinary or normal, ever. He stepped back one step and held out his arm in front of him as a large snowy owl came into the house boundaries. With a grace flap of her wings the bird landed gratefully on the offered perch. Large amber eyes pierced into emerald green. The bird gave a small hoot and rubbed her head against the young mans shoulder. He gave an affectionate chuckled and stroked her feathers.

"Welcome home", the voice was deep and smooth. A small hoot was the owls reply. The young man held his arm out towards a wire cage; the owl stepped off his arm and into the cage and promptly settled down to sleep with a puff of her feathers.

Green eyes gave one more sweep of the area before shutting the window and grabbing the discarded blanket. With out any more distractions the young man fell back into the small bed and closed his eyes, hoping to catch some shut eye.

A small sliver of yellow light entered the small room hours later and even though the amount of light was so small, it was all that was needed to wake the young man once again. He gave a long stretch and sat up his green eyes still bleary from sleep. He reached out and grabbed a pair of wire frames and placed them onto his nose. With a small glance and smile at the owl in the cage, he stood and grabbed cloths from the wardrobe.

Now I'm sure by now you have figured out that the young man is none other the Harry Potter but, do you really know who he is? You believe him to be a small boy with the weight of the Wizarding world on his shoulders no? You forget one thing though, every creature has their secrets and Harry is no exception.

He is no more fragile then I am dead and his secrets run just as deep as any of ours, although, Mister Potters are much more adventurous then ours.

As the warm water beat down onto his broad tan shoulders Harry began to hum a very old melody. His voice ran low and deep, rising at the appropriate times. As Harry stepped out of the steam and dressed in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt – that actually fit- his humming turned to words.

Harry sung an old sea shanty that could often be heard by the more mysterious looking seamen. You see one of Harry's many secrets was were he was now, his real home and the place where he spent a good part of his summer holidays up until his 4th year at Hogwarts. It was a small village –yes it was classified as a village still- resting on the ocean cost. Harry had been sent here by the Dursley's as a child and now returns in his summer before 7th year.

Most people say that they learned all the basics of life on land in their homes with their family but Harry; he learned it all at sea at the side of the Captain of the last sailing Galleon.

This ship had no motors or modern day navigational technologies; it was a true ship and with it came the true souls of a pirate.


End file.
